


While The Kids Are Away

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Shiro complains about his age getting the best of him, and Mephisto naturally obliges.





	While The Kids Are Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I am uploading this work from my good friend over at http://thetxickster.tumblr.com/ (heads up, there's an autoplay). They felt this work was too big to post on their tumblr blog and don't have an A03 account, so here I am to help!  
> Any questions/comments/reviews, please leave them over there!
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

“God fucking damn it, Anata-” Wrinkled hands clinch the plush pillow he held to his body. “I’m too old for this shit.”

 

 Mephisto removed his lips from the skin on Shiro’s shoulder blade, the hickey only having just started to darken the way he likes it. In all honesty, he had almost missed it, in between all the usual cursing that came from the older man when they had their alone time. “Too old?” He repeats as a question a low voice against Shiro’s hot, still wet skin, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth at the way the other tenses under him. Seems his lover hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “You poor thing,” There are more kisses on the others back, Mephisto presses his hips forward and was rewarded with a feeling of electricity that ran down the length of his spine at the sound that left his lover. “Hmm, I think I can help with that.”

 

 Moving from his position hunched over and within Shiro, earning yet another string of curses from the other man. How was it this man could make such vulgar words sounds so sweet? What a gift he is. “Turn over. On your back.” At first, he got a glaring look from the other, though with the dark red color of his face, it only got a giggle from him. “Come ooon~” Mephisto shoved at Shiro’s hip, pushing him over so he was laying on his side. When Shiro muttered under his breath and finally did as he was told, the red color of his face spreading to the tips of his ears, Mephisto giggled as he climbed over him. Now straddling the others hips with his own legs, he first moves himself down so that his laying above his other half, holding himself up. Because, though he was on the skinny side, someone with his height still couldn’t exactly be considered light. It’s a little awkward, given their height difference, but he manages to make it work well enough in the end.

 

 First, he spends time with his mouth attached to the other’s lips, then his jaw, ears, and throat. An idea comes to mind, and a grin grows on those lips of his. They find a certain place on Shiro’s neck, and though it’s small, he leaves a light colored hickey right above where Shiro’s clergy collar normally reaches. Because of that, Mephisto felt a hand smack the back of his head, even grab a handful of his hair and lift his head up and away from the spot. When he met the others gaze, Shiro was glaring again. Sticking out his tongue, he sits himself upright once more. “Don’t worry, it’ll be gone before Sunday. Maybe.” He leaned over Shiro to reach for one of their nightstands where long fingers pick of their little bottle of lube. With Shiro’s hands on his thighs, he flips the lid open with his thumb before turning it over and squirting some in his opened palm. Scooting himself back a little, he uses only that same hand to spread the lube across his hand, only giving it a little time to warm before he takes his lover’s cock in it now.

 

 Having all but ignored Shiro’s erection until now, he watched the older man’s head press into the pillow he’d laid his head on, eyes closed, mouth open, though his hand is quickly covering it to stifle the noise that leaves him. His hand moves are slow strokes, palm soothing over the head. Biting his bottom lip, Mephisto scooted himself back up again, placing his body right above the older man’s groin. “ _Liebling…~_ ” The taller mused, now lowering himself. “Don’t you want to watch~?” He’s slow and easy at first, having done no peroration beforehand. Heavy-lidded eyes watched Shiro lift his head again, eyes just barely open. He watched them nearly roll back in the shorter’s eyes when he got focused again. From behind his tightly clenched fist, Mephisto heard and quiet “Holy shit-” that was soon cut off by a muffled moan when he moved.

 

 It was hurting, but that hurt only seemed to make the pleasure of watching Shiro’s reaction was much sweeter to his body. He felt like his body was on fire, and in more ways than one, all of them felt so good inside him. With only his legs old him upright, Mephisto used the hand he’d lubed Shiro with to start stroking himself to counteract the pain down in his pelvis. Quiet sounds had started to leave him now as well, gentle whines and moans, whispers of Shiro’s name. He watched the other's hand leave his mouth to grip the sheets of their bed, teeth clenched together, though that didn’t last very long. The lower Mephisto worked himself, the louder Shiro’s curses got. While he couldn’t take all of his love in, at least not now, he started back up again. This, he saw, made Shiro press his head back into the pillow once more, and his body shakes under his taller lover.

 

 Though it was still painful to do so, Mephisto kept the movement of his hips slow and steady, up and down, in time with the stroking of his hand on his own cock. His breathing quickens, becoming shorter and more shallow while his own cheeks finally start to burn.

 

 “ _Mein Liebling_ ,” Mephisto is cut off by a sudden moan when Shiro’s hip buck into him, catching him off guard a little. “ _Fühlt man sich so gut-_ ” Eyes close, he can feel his lovers frame underneath him shaking more when he’s able to start lowering himself further down Shiro’s cock than when he first started. His focus had been on the feeling of heat pooling deep in his stomach, Mephisto hadn’t noticed that Shiro was sitting up until he felt an around warm around his waist and hand pull his own away. Green eyes opened, and so his mouth when said hand belonging to the other replaced his own on his erection. Bringing his arms up, he drapes them over Shiro’s shoulders, short fingernails digging into the meat of his back as he’s all but pushed down as far as he can go, meaning that most, if not all of the others cock is now inside him.

 

 Now that hurts. Mephisto is shaking in his lover’s embrace, face pressed into the side of his head. His mouth is able to find Shiro’s ear, and he bites at it, eyes starting to sting. _“Liebling-”_ He hisses, letting go of the other’s ear. “Be more careful, you animal.” The elder of the two pulled back from his younger counterpart, a crooked grin of his own on his lips.

 

“Payback for my neck, ya bastard.” Mephisto can’t stop the pout that grows on his pale features, though it’s soon gone when his mouth opens in that pretty “O” shape when Shiro thrusts forward with his hips and starts to stroke Mephisto’s cock again. Their new position was even more awkward than the first one, but it got the job done. It’s not too much longer before their both rather sweaty messes, moving in any-which-way they could to get more stimulation they could. Mephisto was the first to cum, back arching, stomach and chest pressing against Shiro’s own, hands that had moved to the elder’s hair taking hold and pulling at it. His climax, the sounds he made, the way his body moved, soon had Shiro following suit, picking Mephisto up and off his cock at the last second.

 

 They stayed like that a few more moments, holding on to one another, breathing hot breath into each others neck when their head’s slumped over. Shiro moved first, lifting his head up and nudging his lover with it.

 

 “Hey-” He huffed, kissing Mephisto’s cheek. “Come on, lemme go and lets lay down, my back’s killing me.” The younger nodded, lifting his own head as he disentangled himself from Shiro. Both their bodies were weak feeling and shaking, but in the best ways possible.

 

 As they lay together, their breathing finally calmed and returned to normal, Shiro laid on his back with Mephisto’s head on his chest, curled up at the older’s side with legs trapping Shiro’s. They’d talk for a little while, probably give half-hearted insults. But before letting sleep take them, he grouped around for one of the blankets, pulling it up and over the two of them. Snuggling in close, he sighs contently, three little words leaving his lips before his eyes closed for the night.


End file.
